Life Unexpected
by EmpressKie
Summary: when a girl with a sad past suddenly falls into the HP world, she does all she can to change the out come of everything. Even developing strange powers along the way and helping faith out the best she can.


Title: well…this was unexpected…

Author: Jin's-gurl

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the girl

Summary: when a girl with a sad past suddenly falls into the HP world, she does all she can to change the out come of everything. Even developing strange powers along the way and helping faith out the best she can.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Pansy (I like pansy...she not a pug faced bitch) , Neville/Blaise, Icy/Jade/Jamie (ooh threesome!)

Warnings: Yuri, Yaoi, Ron Bashing.

Chapter one

* * *

"_The poor dears…I don't know how they'll make it now" two women dressed in black speaking softly as they gazed over to a woman holding her little girls hand as the coffin was lowered into the ground. "yes but such a terrible way for him to go…" whispered the same women. The woman next to the little girl suddenly fell onto her knees crying and sobbing desperately. The little girl looked down at the woman with a blank expression on her face before she turned glowing green eyes to the whispering women who gasped in fright before moving away quickly. The girl turned back to the woman and kneeled down in front of her and hugged the sobbing woman the best she could. "It's ok mommy...no more crying...jade will help you…jade promise" The woman smiled sadly hugging the girl close. "Jade…jade….jade!..."_

"Jade! Jade time to wake up dear!" shouted a loud Angelique voice as the person banged on the close room door. From inside the room a pair of emerald green eyes opened slowly and gazed around the room before the person slowly sat up and looked over to the door. "I'm up auntie…" said the soft voice of a beautiful fifteen year old girl. Jade slowly got out of bed and walked over to her mirror tiredly. She closed her eyes sleepily before opening them again looking at herself. "Why'd I have to get your long hair mum…" she whispered softly running a hand through her long chestnut brown hair. She smiled sadly and shook her head walking into the bathroom.

Jade Jacobs was anything but normal, atlest that what she was in the eyes of others. But in her own eyes she was as normal as normal could be. Sure she had her share of bad luck but she didn't feel at all different from anyone, nor did she want to be treated like it. So yeah, she knew she had lots of bad luck but she didn't feel like been babied by the whole freaking town!

Jade sighed softly as she walked out of the bathroom in her gray school skirt and white school shirt wearing a burgundy boys neck tie. She smiled a bit as she pulled her brown hair into pony tails . "Prince Williams Uniform is perfect for me" she said grinning before grabbing her bag and walking out of her room.

"Jade! Darling you have to hurry or you'll be " Jade walked down the stairs cutting her aunt off while grinning. "late?" Jade asked smirking at her aunt before she grabbed an apple and shot out of the house. Jade ran down the drive way and pulled her bike along before hoping onto it and riding down the street.

Jade grinned as she rode down the street. "Jade, tell your aunt thanks for the cookies!" yelled an old woman who smiled warmly at jade. Jade smiled back and waved as her bike tore down the street. "alright Miss Rolle!" she said smiling warmly before she rode into town. Jade smiled at all the familiar faces before she stopped at the flower shop and walked in. "Hey ms. Dorsett can I have the usually white roses and is Jamie ready?" she asked smiling up at the old woman. The old woman laughed as she looked down at the girl gathering the roses into her hands and wrapping them in white paper and red ribbons. "I called Jamie down an hour ago but she still isn't..." she was cut of as a full head of blond hair threw itself at Jade.

Jade who wasn't prepare for the tackle fell back onto the floor and blinked as she looked up at the ceiling before she looked down into her best friends sky blue eyes that literally seemed to pull her in. She shook her head a bit and smiled looking at her. "Morning Jamie, did you happen to drink coffee today?" she asked smiling. She was rewarded with a glare but she felt arms wrap around her tightly before reluctantly letting go. _what...was that..._she thought before shaking it off as she and Jamie got up. Jade turned to Ms. Dorsett who smiled sweetly at them and handed jade the roses before giving Jamie some money. "there you two go... be home early you two, we have some work to do in the garden today" she said smiling as she heard groans from the young girls in front of her. "Yes Ms. Dorsett...come on jade let's go" Jamie said pulling the other outside before both rode there bikes to the bridge.

Jade and Jamie rode down the bridge in silence lost in their own thoughts. Jamie glanced over to jade and smiled a bit. "we going to the graveyard first right...then to Atlantis?" she asked softly breaking the other's thoughts. Jade looked over to her and smiled. "yep! Then off to school!" she said smiling before she rode ahead and straight into the graveyard. Jamie stopped outside the graveyard and leaned on her bike handles waiting for the other girl to come out as she drifted into her own thoughts.

_How can she be so innocent and carefree after everything that happened to her...I mean it hurt me a lot when dad died, and I did start to realize how the world works...but she lost both of her parents...and both in a short time frame...and yet...still so innocent like she's untouched by the evils of the world..._Jamie's thinking was interrupted as a hand waved in front of her face. Jamie blinked a bit and caught the hand before looking into the worried face of Jade. She smiled and let go of her hand. "Sorry I kinda spaced..come on" she said before riding her bike down the busy street. Jade pouted a bit before grabbing her bike and following Jamie. "Hey! Wait up!" she shouted speeding up to catch up with her.

In the bike entrance to Atlantis laughter could be heard coming from two girls who were smiling happily as they raced down the path to the very last fish. Jade and Jamie both greeted the guard as they petaled pass them laughing. As they neared the last cage Jamie stopped causing a curious Jade to stop a few feet in front of her. "What's wrong Jamie?" she asked blinking as the other girl rode next to her. "come on Jade...something...doesn't...feel right..." she said trailing off as she looked behind them. Jade glanced over to her confused before she looked back just in time to jump off her bike avoiding a spell. "no...way..." she muttered softly before Jamie grabbed her arm and both started running up to the tank stairs.

Jamie ran pulling Jade , as five hooded figures followed after them throwing spell after spell at them. "there is no way they can be death eaters!" Jade shouted as she started to run along side jamie. "well tell them that jade!" Jamie shouted as they turned a corner. "oh...my...god! Everythings changing!" jade shouted over to her noticing that the whole place took on a chambers looking room. Jade and Jamie looked ahead when they saw light and glanced at each other before running faster bursting into the room and dropping onto the knees as almost twenty red spells flew at them. Both looked back in time to see the death eaters chasing them drop onto the ground stunned.

Jamie slowly turned around to see a wand point directly to her face. She was about to back up when she heard a cold voice and froze. "move and I kill you..." The wand was soon gone as the person fell to the floor. Jade smirked looked at the wand now in her hand. "I think you go it wrong...you don't move or I kill you" she said grinning before she handed the wand to jamie who smirked down at the blond hair man. "what should we do with him?" she asked glancing over to Jade. "stun him...I think it was...ah! It was _Stupefy__ " _Jade said grinning as she looked to her friend. Jamie rolled her eyes before looking down at cold sliver eyes before smirking and waving the wand. " _Stupefy_**_" _**

Jade glanced around them then looked down at the man again before looking at the chaos in the other room. Spells were flying left and right! Her eyes widen as she caught sight of familiar people. "oh god Jamie...we're not in our world again..." Jamie turned to the girl then looked in. "shit..." she said softly before glancing over to jade's suddenly determined eyes. "jade...jade no..." she said shaking her head looking to the other. "this is our chance to change things...I'm not gonna pass it up..." Jade said softly looking in the room. Jamie shook her head and reached out to grab the other but was too late as the girl rushed into the room. She growled and followed after her, if she wanted to change things, then jamie would help her anyway she could.

Sirius Black knew he was in trouble. He was currently in a room filled with Auror's and Death Eaters who were currently duking it out. No he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about his godson been in here with his friends also duking it out with death eaters. Of course that worried him but he knew he was in trouble when he looked back to his cousin. He knew that look in her eye and knew it could only mean trouble for him.

He slowly realized that they were very close to the veil and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His own cousin was about to kill him. He tried his hardest to dodge the curse but he guessed he didn't try hard enough because the next thing he knew he was flying through the air and towards the veil. His eyes widen and he slowly looked over to Harry as he fell. He could see the fear in those intense green eyes and it forced him to look away before closing his own eyes. He was going to die.

Suddenly, it all stopped. He wasn't falling anymore and someone was holding onto him. There was no way Harry was close enough. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into pure emerald one's like Harry's. He looked at the girl in shock and she smiled warmly down at him. "don't worry I'm not gonna let you fall..." she said smiling as she slowly pulled him out. Once he had hit the chambers ground again he took deep breaths and looked up at the girl again who was now kneeling at his level. He was about to thank her when a loud "_bitch_" and screamed echoed through the room stopping everything. He looked up in time to see dear cousin Bella fall through the veil.

The girl who had saved him turned to the other with a smile on her face. "I thought you weren't going to help, Jamie" she said still smiling. The other girl, Jamie, turned to his savior and gave her a smirk. "If your going to help, then so am I Jade" she said smirking over to her. Silence spread through the room before it was broken by one Severus Snape.

"Who in Merlin are you two!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, hope everyone likes my story. 

R&R review please!

And Poll

What house should Jade and Jamie be in?

Gryffindor

or

Ravenclaw


End file.
